You Can Change
by BeccaSucks
Summary: What SHOULD have happened the night of Founders Day. Season Finale. And Of Course, Delena.


_This is my slightly changed version of Katherine and Damon Kissing, Only in this story it's actually Elena and Damon and some other changes. Hope you enjoy this rather short One-Shot!_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries nor will I ever. Sadly. **

Damon had not expected to almost die that day. Actually he hadn't even expected he would _go_ to with Stefan to that stupid Festive celebrating The Founders Day. But he had. In fact _had_ almost died. He had gone to the Founders Day Parade. But most importantly he _had_ seen Elena look more than ever like Katherine. But that's not why he was walking to her house right now. He was walking to her house because for some reason he couldn't get the look of relief on her face, when Stefan had saved him from practically burning to death, out of his head. It was almost a sigh. It had been a wonderful moment. Actually, he had no idea why he was walking to her house right now. Maybe it was the look of relief on her face or maybe just maybe it was more than that. He desperately wanted her to trust him and got that already. Her trust and he wouldn't betray that. But he mostly wanted her to look at him the way she looked at Stefan. He had wanted it for weeks on end now. He wanted to hold her like Stefan could. He wanted to hold her hand as smooth as it was and kiss it. He wanted to run his fingers through her long beautiful hair. He wanted to feel her lips against his. But that was all just a distant dream. Faded and far-off.

His fingers traced against his lower lips, then shook his head, trying to take those thoughts out of his head. She wasn't Katherine. But he knew that and wanted her anyways. She was his brother girlfriend for crying out loud! Ugh. But still the desire remained where it was no matter what he tried telling himself. She was just so beautiful. The way her face scrunched up when she was worried about him or when her lips part open just the slightest bit when she's angry at him. He loved getting her angry but hated it all the same. She was the cutest thing.

He finally made it to her house. She was walking up the front steps. He ran there. She looked surprised to see him. She broke into a one of those worried faces she gets when she's feels bad for someone. He just couldn't smile this time.

"What're you doing here?" She quickly blurted out. "I'm sorry, Elena, I don't even know why I'm here," he said.

"Where's Stefan? Is he okay?" She tried to make conversation. "He's fine, Elena," Was all Damon could say. After all he had come here for her to see him, _not_ his brother. He already knew that that was all she saw him as, the brother of her boyfriend, or lover, Stefan. "Whatever," She said quietly. "Thanks, by the way," he accidently said.

"For what?" She added. "For saving my life, Elena." She shook her head, "You should be thanking Stefan," she shook her head some more.

Both of his hands suddenly stopped her head from moving anymore. "Elena. Thank you," he murmured. She looked up at his eyes and met with them. For a split second he could see those eyes she gave Stefan, when she said 'I love you'. For a split second though.

"Your welcome," she managed to whisper.

He picked her chin up with is other hand and swiftly moved his thumb across her lips. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He looked at her while her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful. Not worried like she constantly is with Stefan. Her eyes suddenly flashed open.

His hand moved slowly away from her lips. What was he doing? She's Stefan's! Then without meaning too, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He suddenly felt the urge again.

The urge to kiss her. So he did.

He cupped her face and looked in her eyes begging her to let him kiss her. And surprisingly she obviously granted access because her head was slowly moving towards his just as his was to her hers. Her eyes seemed to start to close. He craned his neck and then his lips were brushing against hers.

It was so much better than he ever would have imagined. He brought his arms around her waist. She put both of _her_ hands on his shoulders, on her tip-toes. There lips just moved at perfect rhythm together.

He could hear the fast _thud thud_ of her heart beat as he pulled her in closer. Her arms moved down to his back allowing him to move her as close to her as possible. He wanted more though. Her lips were molded onto his.

He pushed her against the porch arch. He heard her breathe get knocked out of her and remembered to be gentler with her, because she was so fragile. His tongue was playing with hers; it was game he didn't want to end. He could hear the low moan coming out of her throat. And then her hands slid under his jacket, then under his shirt, her hands traced slowly up and down his lower back. He took her jacket off quickly.

She pulled away fast and took a breathe of air as she panted, He pulled her back into the kiss before she could stop it. She was hesitating for a moment but then continued kissing him. The mixture of her tongue and lips was pure joy to Damon.

He never wanted this moment to end. The bliss of kissing her made him angry that he hadn't done it before. But then the anger faded as she whispered his name against his lips. _Damon._ Incredible. That was all he could think of when he heard her say it. She had never said his name like that. Ever.

He picked her up and kissed her more deeply and with more passion than ever before. She said it again. _Damon._ He pulled his mouth away from hers and brought it down towards her neck and kissed it through her hair. The funny thing was he had no intentions of hurting her. Not one thought crossed his mind, about her blood or biting her. He breathed in scent of her hair and brought his mouth back up to her ear, and whispered, _Elena_. She let out a sigh that sounded more like a low moan.

He let his lips find her, up her collar bone, slowly kissing it, through her jaw line, until finally they found her lips. Her head was tilted back slightly and her eyes closed. His finger in her hair, picking her head up. Her hands rubbing against his abdominal.

Suddenly the front door seemed to crack open. Elena quickly let go of him and tilted her head away from the door. His face buried in her hair, looking away from Elena's aunt.

"Elena, come in, it's getting late," Her words came out harsh and demanding. Elena let go of him and walked inside. The warmth that was once radiating next to him was now gone. The feeling of loss was something he couldn't help feeling.

He walked down the front steps and ruffled his hair. Something had happened, but he wasn't sure what it was. It felt good but in reality it wasn't. If Stefan found out he would kill him. This was one of the many things he's guilty of doing. But Damon couldn't help it. He just couldn't and that was that.

Elena made him feel like doing the right thing all the time and that just didn't happen with just anyone. Elena was special and he would find a way to be able to be close to her again. He would. And he couldn't wait.

_So that was my one shot. I'll be making another Delena Fic but its going to go along with what the Vampire Diaries ended with. So just wait a while and I'll put it up soon. I won't be adding any chapters to this one I'm sure of that. And all I can really say is keep your heads up for the next one __ No trashing the story please. Thanks!_

_PS. I know it was SUPER short right?_ _Oh well I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
